Team Dragonslayers!
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: It started out as a normal day, then someone I thought I would never see again showed up in the guild... A story of the adventures of Lucy and her new team!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I've decided to start a new story before I do the one I advertised in my other story. Hope you like it!**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up, feeling refreshed. I took a shower, then got ready to head to the guild. I headed to the guild, Plue keeping me company. In the snow, he almost blended in. I opened the doors and quickly dodged a flaming chair that hurtled towards me like a meteor. I had gotten used to things flying around in the guild. I went to the bar and greeted Mira.

"Hi, Mira!" I said to her.

"Hello Lucy!" she said back cheerfully to me.

"May I have water?" I asked her politely.

"Of course you can!" she said, placing a glass of water in front of me. I had just brought it up to my lips when I felt something hit the back of my head, causing me to spill my water all over myself. I slowly turned, seeing an unconscious Happy on the floor and Gray and Natsu glaring daggers at each other.

"Great. Now I need to get another shirt." I grumbled, pulling my wet pink wool sweater away from my body. I saw some boys look at me perversely. The guild doors smashed open, revealing three people dressed in black cloaks. The obvious leader had his hood off, and he looked pissed.

"Hey! Stop looking at Lucy like that!" he roared. The guild was silent, everyone shocked at his words. Tears welled up in my eyes. It couldn't be, could it?

"Lucas? You're alive!" I yelled, running towards him, tears streaming down my face as I wrapped my arms around him. That made people even more confused.

"Excuse me, sir? Who are you?" I heard Mira ask as she walked up to me and my brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me." He said, pulling his arms away from me and holding his hand out to shake with Mira. "I'm Lucas Heartfilia, Lucy's brother." He said.

"I didn't know Lucy had a brother." She said, shocked.

"Well, she believed she didn't for seven years. Well, fourteen, if you count the years she was trapped on the island. You see, I disappeared on

7-7-777." He explained.

"Really? We thought you had disappeared long before that. That day you didn't come home…" she trailed off, tears spilling out of my eyes once again and I wrapped my arms around him once more.

"I guess I should explain to you, Lucy. Do you have somewhere where we could go? My friends and I are a bit weary from travel." He said. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll bring you to my apartment." I said, leading him towards the door to leave the guild.

"Wait! You said you disappeared on 7-7-777! Do you know anything about the dragons?" Natsu asked.

"I do." He said, walking out the door. I went after him, pulling him by his hand to get to my apartment. We reached it quickly, and I led them inside.

"Lucas, how did you get back? I thought you would be gone forever!" I said, pushing him on the couch and sitting on the armchair across from him. The two hooded people sat on either side of him.

"Lucy, you know I was taken to the dragon world, right?" He said.

"Wait. Let me cast a spell so no one can hear what you are saying." I said, casting the spell. "Alright, continue." I said.

"My dragon master took me there because, as you know, we are of the royal family. There was a meeting with mom, and he wanted to show me how the royals did meetings, and with mom's permission, took me there. But before mom could come for the meeting, Zeref became possessed by evil, as you know. The dragon world was cut off from Earthland, and it took us thirteen years to break the spell. I came to see you, mom and dad, but I learned that mom and dad were dead. I went to see you at Fairy Tail, but then I got word that you had disappeared on Tenrou Island. Then it took me a week to work up the money to buy a boat, and once I got to the island, the spell had already been broken and you were back here. I've been chasing you for the past year, and I've finally found you." He said.

"Thank goodness your back." I said.

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce my friends. This is Ryuu, and this is Mikana." He said, pointing to both of them at the same time.

"Yes, but which is which? The cloaks don't help." I said. Then one of them pulled their hood down, revealing a girl with purple hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mikana!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Lucy!" I said back to her.

"I know. Lucas never shuts up about his little sister!" she said. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, grinning.

"Wow. I would have never thought the little boy who would climb in my bed when he had nightmares would get a girlfriend." I said. He blushed.

"Shut up." He said.

"Oh, like you have never said anything embarrassing about me to your friends." I said.

"He has. I heard about the time that he poured soup on you at a ball!" she said. Lucas cracked a smile.

"Yeah, and then he went around telling people I wet my pants." I grumbled. She giggled. I looked at the person who still hadn't pulled his hood off. "You must be Ryuu!" I said to him. I saw his head nod up and down.

"Don't mind him, he's always like this. He doesn't like people he hasn't met before, but once you get to know him, he won't shut up." Lucas said.

"How did you guys all meet?" I asked.

"Well, we all had something in common. We were looking for you." Mikana said.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me?" I asked.

"Well, Ryuu and I had twin dragons, the water and poison dragons, and when they disappeared, we researched the dragon world. It said that only a Heartfilia could undo any spells put on the dragon world. We went to find your mother, but she had already died. Then we went to find your father, but he had no magical power. Then we learned of you, and were going to find you on Tenrou Island, when we met Lucas. He told us that the spell was already taken off the dragon world, but we decided to help him find you. Nothing like a long boat trip to make you best friends!" she explained. My door burst open.

"Natsu!" I shrieked as I saw the splintered wood all over.

"Natsu! Stop! Let her talk to her brother!" Gray shouted.

"Hey, you! Pinky! Don't go destroying Lucy's stuff!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah! You wanna go? I will kick your ass!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Fine! Lets go!" Lucas yelled.

"At least go outside, or somewhere where you won't destroy everything!" I said.

"Fine then! Blondie, lets go to the forest!" Natsu yelled. They ran to the forest.

"Oh, great! This isn't going to go well!" I said, running after them, but they were too fast. I soon ran out of breath and jogged the rest of the way to the forest. Once I found them, things weren't good. Lucas was pinned by a fallen scorched tree and Natsu was pelting him with fireballs.

"Lucas! Natsu, stop it! He already lost!" I yelled. I heard Ryuu and Mikana walk up behind me.

"Lucas, are you all right?" Mikana said, running up to help him. He was unconscious, and his breathing was shallow. I ran up and with adrenaline pumping through my veins, I threw the tree off of him.

"Haha! I win! Stupid Heartfilias are weak beings!" he yelled. I felt tears well up in my eyes when he said that.

_Lucas… why sis you fight him when you know your strength hasn't returned yet? _I thought to myself. Natsu had called the Heartfilias weak. Even though I may be weak, my mother wasn't weak, and neither was Lucas. I knelt down and placed my hand on Lucas's forehead, transferring some of my strength to him so he could get up. His eyes opened and he nodded at me. I helped him up and we headed back to my apartment, Mikana checking him over worriedly and Ryuu had a hand on his back. We got back to the apartment.

"I'll be back, Lucas. I'm going down to the guild, I forgot to tell master something." I said and walked to the guild. This was the last straw with Natsu. He had kicked me off Team Natsu a month ago and replaced me with Lisanna, one of my best friends. She tried to refuse, but in the end joined, apologizing after every mission. After that, he insulted my spirits, saying they were dumb creatures and that they should disappear. Then he insulted my family. I couldn't stay in this god-forsaken guild anymore. I went into the master's office. "Master. I would like to quit the guild. I can't stay here anymore." I said.

"I understand. I have witnessed what is going on around here. I was expecting this. Will you ever visit?" he asked.

"Of course. I can't just leave my friends forever. I might join another guild, though." I told him.

"Good. You can't waste your strength!" he said, giving me the Fairy Tail sign with his three fingers down and pointer and thumb pointed towards the ceiling. I did the sign back and my hand glowed pink, then the glow vanished, taking my mark off. I handed him a handful of letters.

"I wrote these when I was considering quitting the guild when I got kicked off the guild. Could you give the letters to everyone tomorrow, when I'm gone?" I asked him. He nodded. I said goodbye and left his office, making sure no one saw that my mark had been erased. I made my way back to my apartment. Once I came in, I saw that Lucas and Mikana had fallen asleep.

"Hi, Ryuu." I said tiredly.

"Hello." I heard him say softly. I went over to Lucas and shook his shoulder.

"Hmm." He said.

"Lucas, I quit Fairy Tail. I'm going to come with you guys. Where are you going next?" I asked.

"We were planning on traveling to the dragon world." He said sitting up. "Wait, why did you quit Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"I've been planning on leaving for a while now, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity." I said. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"Well, we were planning on tonight." He said.

"Perfect! But what am I supposed to bring?" I asked.

"Anything that you can fit in a satchel." He said. I pulled a brown leather satchel out of my dresser.

"Like this size?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, if you are going to be part of our group, you are going to need the mandatory cloak." He said, pulling one out of his own leather satchel.

"You had an extra?" I asked.

"No. We were planning on giving you one, and we had a feeling that you would want to go with your brother." Mikana said. I put the cloak on, and it was the perfect size, almost touching the floor. I pulled the hood over my head. "Perfect!" Mikana said to me. I started to fill my satchel with things, taking an extra pair of clothes, shoes and underwear, a hairbrush, my novel and my stationary box that had my letters to mom and my picture of the guild.

"I'm all ready!" I said, and I even had extra room in my satchel that I might pick up on my way. Lucas opened the portal that led to the dragon world, and we all stepped inside.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like my new story! I tried to make the first chapter as long as I could.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the way the story is going!**

**Lucy POV:**

We were actually in the dragon world. It was the first time I had ever been there, and I was so excited!

"Lucy, we were thinking, maybe you could train to be a dragonslayer while you were here." Lucas said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? But, you are going to rule, and I don't need to learn since I'm not the firstborn." I said to him, confused.

"Lucy, I want you to be safe, and I think that both of us should have the same powers, so I am going to have all the dragons teach you, as well. I will warn you, though. It is going to take a few years, but you are a fast learner." He said, leading me towards a large castle.

"Um, but aren't there only three dragons left?" I asked.

"No. The ones that 'died' are still alive here in the dragon world, and there are more dragons than you thought. There are twelve dragons, like the Zodiac gates. They also have keys, but they are a different color than the regular keys. They are also made of dragon scales, and the keys are the color of the dragons. Once you finish your training, you will receive the keys, but instead of summoning the spirits of the dragons, you will become one with the dragon and receive their powers. It will increase your speed, strength, and magical power to the extent of a dragon's." He said, sauntering up to the doors of the castle. He opened them easily, even though they looked immensely heavy.

"Doku! I'm back, and I have a preposition for you and all of the other dragons! Please assemble everyone." He yelled. I saw a lizard the size of a German shepherd crawl through the halls.

"I'm guessing that the dragons can change their size, and I am also guessing that is a dragon that the human world has never heard of." I said, and he nodded.

"Doku is the dragon of Poison, he will hopefully be teaching you his slayer art within the next couple of years, so get used to him." He said. I nodded.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Lucas had shown me my room and we were currently in a meeting about how I should learn dragonslayer magic. It took us at least an hour to figure out that I would be learning every kind of slayer magic.

"You will start tomorrow, so rest up!" Lucas said to me, leaving the room. I sighed and headed up to my room and collapsed in bed.

**Two Years Later.**

I ran through the forest, everyone was chasing me. Enerzu and Kuraitenshi very close behind me. Behind them were Chikara, Suiki, Skiadrum, Zirconis, Acnologia, Weisslogia, Igneel, Grandine, Doku, and Metallicana. I was in the middle of my last training session before I was going back to the human world. My hair was different due to the fact in one of my training sessions I had gotten magical water on it, turning it black. My eyes had also changed because of my dragon training. They were now a very dark green, and they had flecks of gold in them. I was told that the gold flecks symbolized my celestial magic. We were currently having a game day, and right now we were having a game of tag, and Metallicana was 'it'. He was trying his best to catch up with us, but he was the slowest out of all the dragons. We played a couple more games before sunset, and we all headed towards the castle. As we went inside, I saw Lucas and Mikana embraced in a very passionate kiss. Ryuu was standing near them, staring at the floor. A few days after we arrived in the dragon world, he revealed his face to me. He had dark chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was a very muscular but lean person, like Gray. I blushed at the thought of Gray. I had always liked him, but I couldn't pursue him because I didn't want to hurt Juvia.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems like Ryuu is a bit uncomfortable." I said. The broke apart, Mikana was blushing and Lucas grinning.

"Hey, Lucy, your hair is starting to change again!" Mikana said.

"I know, I had Cancer put some highlights in, but I like my hair better when it's black." I said, touching my hair.

"Alright, everyone start packing! We have a long day tomorrow, so get ready!" Mikana said, racing up the stairs. I followed her and Lucas and Ryuu came up behind me, chattering away. I went into my room and packed my things that I would need to travel with into my leather satchel. I decided that I would get rid of the stupid highlights, and I called Cancer.

"Cancer, can you get rid of these highlights? They are bothering me." I said, and he dyed them back to black. Then I went into my closet and put all of my training clothes in there, and I took out my black mini skirt and a pink tube top, with matching sleeves that weren't attached to the shirt. (It is exactly like her blue outfit that she's wearing in the Grand Magic Games but in different colors.) Then I put on some black combat boots and packed an extra pair of clothes in my satchel. Then I put on my cloak and took one last look at my room. I went out and closed the door, heading for Mikana's room. Her door was open, so I knocked on the frame. "Hey, Mikana. You almost finished?" I asked her and she nodded, trying to cram her bag shut. "Here, put some of that stuff in my bag. I have more room since I can requip things now." I said, pulling out my extra pair of clothes and requipping them into the extra hole in space that held most of my keys and taking some stuff from Mikana and putting it in my bag.

"Thanks, Lucy! I would have never been able to close my bag." She said. We went out into the hallway and saw Lucas and Ryuu standing outside their doors waiting for us.

"Are you guys ready to go? It should be about ten A.M. in the human world by now." He said, checking his watch. The dragon world and the human world were on different times. Whenever it was morning in the dragon world, it was night in the human world and vice versa.

"We are all ready. I said goodbye to everyone before." I said, and Mikana nodded. This time I opened the portal, since I had learned how to in one of my first training lessons. My magical power didn't suffer, though. I had so much power now that I could summon all of the Zodiac gates at the same time. We stepped out in the human world, right in front of Fairy Tail. Before we left, I decided that I wanted to become a new person. My new name was Hotaru Emiko. I had chosen that name since Doku had said I was a dark beauty when my hair was changed. Doku and I had become close, partly because I had mastered the poison magic before any others. I chose the name to remember him every day. We went up to the guild doors, and we all pulled our hoods up and opened the doors. The room had a happy atmosphere, and I smiled to myself. I was glad no one was sad that I had left, otherwise I would feel guilty. I walked up to Mira, who was behind the bar.

"Miss, do you know where Makarov is? He has been expecting us." Lucas said, and it was obvious she didn't recognize his voice.

"Oh, so you are the people who sent the letter saying that you were going to join the guild. I'm Mira, nice to meet you." She said smiling at him. Mikana protectively put her hand on his shoulder.

"So, is Makarov in his office?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. Do you need me to show you the way?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"No. I have caught his scent." I said, and she looked at me like I was crazy. I went up the stairs, my cloak swishing around my legs. I reached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." I heard master say. I opened the door and saw master sitting at his desk, waiting for us to enter.

"It's nice to see you again, Master." I said, smiling. He arched his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; I don't seem to remember ever meeting you people before." He said, scrutinizing me, Lucas, Mikana and Ryuu.

"That's quite alright Master. You weren't supposed to recognize me. I sent you a letter stating my name and my friends names, correct?" I questioned, and he nodded. "Well, you see, I wasn't being exactly truthful. I gave you the name I will be going by, but I thought you should know my true identity. You can't tell anyone else, though. I intend to stay Hotaru Emiko for the rest of my time at the guild." I said, and pulled my hood down from my face. "My real name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said, and his eyes widened.

"L-L-Lucy!" he gasped and scrambled off of his desk and hugged me.

"I was afraid that my child was gone forever. You seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth." He said.

"Master, I am going to rejoin the guild with my new identity, but if you tell anyone my secret I will leave again." I threatened, shaking my finger in front of his face. He nodded, locking his lips with an invisible key and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Alright, time for guild stamps!" he said, pulling us downstairs. I quickly pulled my hood over my face. "Mira, our new members need some stamps!" he shouted. I heard everyone stop and stare at the cloaked group descending the stairs with master. We got to the bar and Mira pulled out a stamp.

"Where would you like it and what color?" she asked me, since I was standing right in front of her.

"My right shoulder and in black." I said, pulling my cloak to the side to reveal my muscular arm. She stamped it on and went to Mikana, who got hers on her left shoulder and in purple, and Lucas got his on his left shoulder as well, but in gold. Ryuu got his in white on his inner wrist, and we all went straight to the job board. I saw one that said to take down a dark guild. I went up to Mira. "I would like to take this job. I will be back within the rest of the day." I said and left.

"Eh? Isn't anyone going with her? That's a difficult mission!" Mira said.

"She'll be fine. This is a piece of cake to her." I heard Mikana say brightly. I went to outside the guild and chanted 'wings of the dragon queen' and two white dragon wings popped out of my back. Even though I wasn't the ruler of the dragons, I still had the power of a ruler. I got to the town quickly and went to the person's home where the request came from. I got the information and defeated the guild quickly. I turned them into the magic council and received my reward, then flew back to the guild all before lunchtime. I entered and went up to Mira.

"Do you know any good restaurants where I can get some good food?" I asked her.

"What? You already finished your mission? And, I can make you some food here." She said.

"Well, it was just a dark guild. It wasn't that difficult." I said, blinking at her.

"Even I would have difficulties with that job!" she said, awed at my quick disposal of the guild.

'So, can you make me a sandwich? I'm not picky; you can put anything on it. I just want a bit of food." I said to her. She nodded and disappeared behind a door for a minute then reappeared with a spicy buffalo sandwich on hot curry bread.

"I made this for Natsu, but it doesn't seem like he's back yet. You can go ahead and eat it." She said, and I questioned her.

"Natsu?" I asked and took a bite of the sandwich. It was nice and spicy, not too mild.

"He's our resident fire dragonslayer. So far we have three dragonslayers in this guild." She said.

"Well, now you have seven dragonslayers in the guild." I said.

"Wait, do you mean that you and your friends are dragonslayers as well?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Two of my friends are the water and poison dragonslayers. Lucas and I have all of the dragonslayer powers." I explained, finishing my sandwich. The guild doors burst open.

"I'm back!" Natsu shouted, a stream of fire coming out of his mouth.

"I'm guessing that's Natsu. He needs to learn to control his powers." I grimaced.

"Mira! Where's my spicy sandwich!" he said, plopping down next to me.

"I ate it." I said, dabbing my lips with my napkin.

"Whaaaat?" he shouted, jumping off the stool, causing my cloaks hood to flap around my face.

"I said I ate it." I told him again.

"I can't believe you ate my sandwich!" he shouted. He threw a flaming fist at my face and I caught it, distinguishing the flame. People gasped.

"Natsu, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mira warned. He got even angrier.

"I challenge you to a fight! Right now!" he roared.

"Fine then, but let's take it outside. I'd rather not destroy the guild." I said, standing up. I walked out the back and went out onto the beach, Natsu and the guild following me.

"I bet on the girl that he's fighting!" I heard Gray yell, and I blushed a bit.

"I bet on her as well." Erza said. She, Gray and Mira were the only ones rooting for me, since my team was still apartment hunting.

"Begin the fight!" Lisanna yelled, looking worriedly at me.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" he yelled, attacking me. I waved my hand, extinguishing the flame before it reached me.

"Wind dragon sneak attack." I said, and Natsu looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind swept him off his feet. Before he even touched the ground, I came at him with iron fist of the poison dragon. My hand had green smoke covering it and I punched him into the ground, knocking him out. The leftover wind almost blew my hood off my face but I silenced the wind and walked away from Natsu. People were shocked.

"Just one punch… who is she?" I heard people whispering. Mira beamed at me.

"Whoa, that was amazing Hotaru!" she said, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"He needs a bit of practice. Do you think his pride will be okay?" I asked.

"My question is, do you think he will be okay?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't use anything dangerous, just tranquilizing poison." I said.

"Poison? I didn't know there was a poison dragon." She said.

"That's because my friend was his first disciple." I said. I saw Lucas and the others walk up.

"Hotaru, we found a house. We moved your stuff in and paid, so we have somewhere to stay. I'm guessing you beat Natsu." Lucas said, surveying the scene behind me.

"With one hit." I said. He laughed, and he pulled his hood farther over his face.

"Let's go, Hotaru." Mikana said. I nodded and we walked away from the guild.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Fairytailanimefan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Loving the reviews from you guys! Keep it up! Hope that you like the chapter, you Fairy Tail fans! Did I mention I don't own Fairy Tail? Oh yeah, I'm making this a crossover! They are going to be from Fruits Basket, but only a couple of characters, and they aren't going to mess up the story.**

**Lucy/Hotaru POV:**

We walked up to a quaint little cottage in the forest, and I felt very close to nature.

"I was thinking we should go on an S class mission tomorrow. We should be back before the Fairy Tail parade." I pondered with Mikana.

"Ooh! I've heard of the parade! And Mira told me that we can be in it! We are going to be on the dragonslayer float!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her. We entered the cottage, and I smelled something off.

"Something smells wrong." I said, and everyone stopped in their tracks, sniffing the air. I had the best nose in the group, and I was the most powerful, which I teased Lucas about every time he lost against me in a battle. I slowly crept towards the slightly familiar scent when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend, creeping up on him?" I heard Yuki say.

"Yuki! When did you get to Magnolia? The last place I saw you was when we were on vacation." I said, hugging my friend.

"What about your real best friend?" I heard Kyo say. I turned and beamed at him, and hugged him as well.

"So, you never answered my question. Why are you guys here?" I asked, sitting at the kitchen table with Lucas, Ryuu and Mikana.

"Well, After you lifted the curse, we wanted to thank you somehow, so we are going to join the guild you talked about so much." Yuki said.

"Good! You can join just before the parade!" I said excitedly.

"A parade?" they said at the same time, then turned to glare at each other.

"Stupid cat, don't copy me." Yuki said, glaring at Kyo.

"Damn rat, you're the one that copied me!" Kyo said.

"Stop fighting, don't destroy the house." Shigure said, stepping into the kitchen out of nowhere. Haru and Momiji walked (well, Momiji skipped) in after him.

"Lucy! How are you!" Momiji said.

"Hello, Lucy." Haru said.

"I'm fine Momiji, but please, if you are going to join the guild, my new name is Hotaru Emiko." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Miss Hea- I mean, Emiko, why did you change your name?" Yuki asked me.

"I became a new person. I don't want to be known as weak little Lucy Heartfilia anymore." I said to him.

"That isn't true! The Lucy we know isn't weak! She was strong enough to break the zodiac curse!" Kyo yelled.

"I hate to admit it, but the stupid cat is right for a change." Yuki said.

"Hotaru! That's fun to say!" Momiji said.

"It's her name, she can change it if she wants to." Shigure said.

"Well, we should get going to the hotel. It was nice seeing you, Miss Emiko." Yuki said, standing up. They said goodbye and left. I sighed. I followed the scent of my things and entered a room that was obviously Mikana's and mine. 'Mikana' and 'Hotaru' was written on the dark purple wall in white. There was two large beds, one with lilac and the other with lavender sheets. There was a mini refrigerator that contained spicy food, which we both enjoyed, and iron, for me, and a little bit of lightning in a jar. **(In the story, lighting is a form of fire magic.) **I went over to a dresser beside the lavender bed and found my things inside. Mikana entered the room.

"Isn't it great? It took me a while, but I got it to look really cool. And I put a magic spell on our names so they light up in the dark." She said excitedly. I smiled.

"Awesome! You know what else would be cool? Twinkly lights on the ceiling instead of regular light bulbs!" I said

"Oh my gosh! That would be amazing!" she said.

"We'll start in the morning. I'm a little tired, but I only had two fights today. I wonder why?" I pondered.

"It's probably because you had so much fun beating up Natsu. He didn't even touch you! You must be the strongest mage in the world!" She said.

"You're joking, right? You and Ryuu have to be the strongest mage's in the world. I just started dragonslaying a couple of years ago, and you have never lost a fight!" I said.

"Yes, but we have gotten injuries. You, on the other hand, haven't gotten even a scratch since you mastered dragon slaying." She said.

"What about Lucas?" I said.

"He gets easily distracted." She said, sweatdropping. I nodded, sweatdropping as well. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey, what's up? I hope you aren't angry at me for making a crossover. Please still read the story! But, the people from Fruits Basket are mages, too. So it's kind of like adding new characters! Your reviews always make me smile, or laugh! Please review! You guys are the closest things I have friends, because the people I thought were my friends are bitches! Bye!**

**Fairytailanimelover!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the direction I am putting this story in! I don't own Fairy Tail or Fruits Basket! Question: Should I add Tohru in the story, or not? Please tell me!**

**Lucy aka Hotaru POV:**

When I woke up, Mikana was pulling things out of her drawers and holding them up to her body.

"You know, it doesn't matter what you wear. Lucas likes you no matter what." I said to her. She blushed and closed her drawers.

"I know, but there are so many pretty girls in the guild. I know Mirajane likes him, and she's a lot of competition." She said. I shook my head.

"She doesn't have time for boys. Between Lisanna and Elfman, she has her hands full." I said to her, and she smiled a bit.

"Ok. You're right." She said.

"So, are we going to make those lights or what?" I said, jumping up and pulling on a pair of tight leather britches. They hugged every curve, and they were very comfortable. I paired them with a pair of black combat boots and a black leather lace up corset. I wore these things because the boots would do a lot of damage if I kicked them, the leather was difficult to rip, and it was easy to move around in them.

"I will never be as pretty as you though, Lu." She said, sighing.

"Didn't I tell you that my name is Hotaru?" I said, throwing my cloak over my shoulders and twirling around my cape swirling and settling around my ankles.

"Oh, sorry _Hotaru._" She said, exaggerating the name. I pulled my hood over my face and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mikana and I were the only ones up, and I could tell because I could hear Lucas and Ryuu snoring away in their room. We had four bedrooms, but we had a lot of visitors due to our friends we met on our 'journey'. We met Kyo and Yuki when we were visiting the human world at a hot spring. We were told that the Sohma's were the owners, so we went to pay our respects to them since we had a wonderful time at the hot springs. When Yuki opened the door, Kyo ran into his back and Yuki bumped into me. We learned of their curse, and not long after I lifted it. I became friends with all of the Sohma's, and even Akito was nice to me. I pulled eggs out of the refrigerator and started the fire stove with my fist. I put the pan on the stove and pulled out another pan and started the bacon in it. While that was frying, I finished the eggs and put them on a cooler part of the oven where they would stay warm. I cut some bread and toasted it with my fire dragon's roar, then I put it on the table. I finished the bacon and put it on the table, then went to go wake up the boys. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I said and heard groans come from the room. "I made bacon!" I said, and I heard thuds and the door quickly opened, revealing Lucas and Ryuu alert and sniffing the air.

"Can we go?" Ryuu asked.

"Alright, go down and sit, but wait for Mikana and I this time." I said, walking towards our room. "Mikana, breakfast is ready." I said, opening the door. She was chanting a spell and little orbs of light were attaching themselves all over the ceiling and walls.

"Alright! I finished my part. You can add yours later, I'm exhausted." She said. I smiled and nodded. We went down to the kitchen and saw the boys staring at the food. Mikana and I sat down and gave ourselves medium sized portions. I nodded my head at the two boys once we had gotten our food, and they started putting all of the food out of the dishes and on their plates, then started eating as if they hadn't eaten food for weeks. I finished and cleared my plate and the empty dishes into the sink and magically cleaned them. They put themselves away in the cupboards and I extinguished the stoves flames by eating them. I pulled my hood up and went into my room to finish the Fairy Lights. I finished and heard crashing and yells of 'Stupid Rat!' and figured that Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, and Shigure had arrived. I went down the stairs and saw Kyo lying on the ground with Yuki standing above him.

"Hello Miss Emiko." Yuki said.

"You can call me Hotaru, you know." I said to him.

"I just wouldn't feel right to call you by your first name." he said. **(I'm going to help you guys out. Yuki is an electric magic user. Kyo is a were-cat. Momiji uses transformation magic, but instead of animals, he can transform into objects. Haru is a Yin-Yang magic user, which means he controls both light and dark magic. Shigure is another script magic user.) **I shook my head at him and sighed.

"Well, we should get to the guild. My team is going on an S class mission today, so you guys will have to wait a couple of hours for us to come back to the guild. Make some friends." I said and walked out the door and chanted the spell to make my wings appear, and made sure my hood stayed over my face. I wasn't taking any chances of being recognized. I landed in front of the guild, people looking at me in awe.

"Hotaru, you have wings!" I saw Romeo say as he ran up to me.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"That is so cool!" he said. I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

"They aren't that cool. I wish they looked prettier." I said, my wings disappearing once again. "Do me a favor and don't go telling people I have wings. I don't like to brag." I said and walked through the doors. He nodded and followed me in, practically attached to my side. I headed up the stairs towards the S class missions and heard a couple of wolf whistles. I looked over to see a couple of perverted guild members staring at my behind. I had never seen them before, and I kept going towards the S class missions. I saw the perfect one, for the least amount of money. It seemed pretty easy. I went over to Mira. "Mira, my team and I are going to take this mission." I said to her.

"But, are you sure? The parade is tomorrow!" she said.

"Don't worry we'll be back in time." I said to her.

"Wait, you don't have an S class wizard with you. You are required to take one with you." She said, protesting.

"I can guarantee you we are strong enough to do this mission. All we need to do is defeat Oracion Seis, right? I've done it before, but with stronger enemies. Have you ever heard of the battle of Fiore? My team was the only humans on the battle field, and we were surrounded by demons. Don't tell me we can't do this!" I exclaimed to her. Her face paled.

"Wait… you were the avenging angels bringing mercy upon the tormented souls!" she said, cooing as if it were a romance story.

"Don't be acting as if it was all bubblegum and gumdrops. The only thing I got from the battle was this." I said, pulling my shirt up to show her the moving shadow on the middle of my stomach. I only did it to prove a point, but she gasped.

"What… what is it." She whispered as the shadow started forming into the shape of a grotesque face.

"It's a wraith that attached itself to my body at its final moments of life. It decided that I would be a good wizard to feed on, but it didn't realize that my body cannot be killed by dark creatures. So now it's stuck with me forever, and everyone runs at the sight of my stomach." I said.

"Maybe we can get Wendy to heal it." She said hopefully.

"It's no use. Not even Grandine can heal it herself." I said, shaking my head and pulling my corset back over the wraith. Her face fell. Then it brightened again.

"Well, I'll let you go on one condition. You have to take team Gray with you." She said. I felt confused.

"Who is all in team Gray?" I asked.

"Well, Natsu still isn't a S class wizard, but Gray is Erza decided to change the name of the team. The people on the team are Gray, Erza, and Natsu." She said.

"That is going to be way too many people. The newcomers that came yesterday are going to be joining us on the mission." I said.

"Wait, the Sohma's team? Those are a bunch of hunks!" she said, hearts in her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, so if we could only have one S class wizard come with us, we could get going and be back before the parade." I said, and she snapped out of it, nodding.

"Okay, then take Gray with you! He hasn't gone on a mission for a while." She said. I nodded, regretting ever asking her. I would want _anyone_ but Gray. He turned me down years before, but I never stopped liking him. Well, at least he doesn't know who I am. I went over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Hotaru. What do you need?" he said in his deep voice, and I was glad I had a cloak on because my face was getting hotter and hotter, a blush becoming more prominent on my face with each word.

"Mirajane said you are coming with my team on a mission. It's S class, so you should be ready in about twenty minutes." I said to him, briskly walking away.

"Wait, what? Mira, are you serious? I'm going to miss the parade!" he proclaimed.

"We'll be back before then, but if you want to get back then get your ass moving." I said to him. I went out of the doors and my wings popped out of my back, and I flew in the direction of our house. I had to tell my team about the newcomer, and to be careful with my identity.

**A/N: So? How do you like it! I hope you like it! If I disappointed my readers, I would die! Not really. Anyone else excited for Christmas? I am!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
